1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support equipment and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand for fixing a musical instrument, a microphone and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises an upright rod 1, a support seat 2 mounted on the top of the upright rod 1, a rotation seat 3 locked onto the support seat 2 by a quick release 4, and a transverse rod 5 locked onto the rotation seat 3 by a threaded locking knob 6. In operation, after the rotation seat 3 is unlocked from the support seat 2 by operation of the quick release 4, the rotation seat 3 can be rotated relative to the support seat 2 to adjust the angle of the transverse rod 5 relative to the upright rod 1. In addition, after the transverse rod 5 is unlocked from the rotation seat 3 by unscrewing the locking knob 6, the transverse rod 5 can be moved relative to the rotation seat 3 to adjust the position of the transverse rod 5 relative to the upright rod 1.
However, when the rotation seat 3 is unlocked from the support seat 2 by operation of the quick release 4, the rotation seat 3 can be rotated relative to the support seat 2 freely so that the user has to hold the transverse rod 5 by his one hand and to operate the quick release 4 by his other hand, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the angle of the transverse rod 5 relative to the upright rod 1. In addition, the user has to operate the quick release 4 for adjusting the angle of the transverse rod 5 relative to the upright rod 1 and has to operate the locking knob 6 for adjusting the position of the transverse rod 5 relative to the upright rod 1, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.